The Decimo's: Memories of Conviction
by CureInfinity1
Summary: "I woke up from the shinning light of the sun that shone from my bedroom window. It has been 13 years since I have seen my family. The thoughts of that day plastered into my mind…." In the most alarming upbringing Tsunayoshi Sawada meets his TWIN SISTER Tsukimi Sawada. The Vongola Familigia now face battles, a debut, love, a new enemy that hunts Tsukimi and the family till the...?
1. Chapter 1

She got up this morning, sun shining through the blind, she took a look in the mirror, and something crossed her mind.…

-Sarah Blackstone

**Tsukimi Sawada**

I woke up from the shinning light of the sun that shone from my bedroom window. It has been 13 years since I have seen my family. The thoughts of that day plastered into my mind….

It was when me, my mom, dad, and twin brother were taking a walk down a busy street in Namimori. The day was hot and my small hand loosened around my fathers. I was four at the time. But suddenly a large pair of hands pulled me away, I yelled trying to escape the mans firm grip. My father ran casing after my captor, but the gap got wider. The man tossed me into a black vehicle. The door shut closed it was pitch black in the car, the engine started driving me away.

"Tsukimi!" I heard my fathers distanced yell, I cried curling into a tight ball.

It has been hours since my capture. I was shaken still afraid of what would happen to me, then I heard large foot steps getting closer to the car I was still in. The door swished open three tall men stood there inspecting me, they all had black suits with black shiny glasses. The man with tanned skin walked up to me, griping my small body, leading me to a skyscraper like warehouse. I was frightened unaware of what was happening.

The in terrier of the warehouse was full of top notch machines and gadgets. The tanned man placed me down in a dome shaped capsule, he forced me to take a tiny white and red pill. A small orange and indigo flame appeared on the middle of my forehead. I was shocked but noticed my reflection on the glass of a near by computer, my eyes changed from brown to the similar colour of the orange little flame on my petite head.

"I see you have captured the tenth generation Vongola boss," A middle aged man spoke in a Italian.

I only learned a few words of Italian from my father, but what does he mean by Vongola boss?

"Oh whats this, a sky flame and mist flame! Hmmmmm. Shall we began the experiments!" The man chuckled, then everything went black.

It has already been 13 years, I sat in the corner of the jail like room I was given in the basement. It was when I was 7 when I was informed of why I was captured, I was the tenth generation boss of the Vongola well the twin boss with my brother. I had the sky flame but had powers of the mist flame mixed in. They wanted me for research in order to take down my family. I was heart stuck by knowing all this but it became more and more clear. I leaned close into the cold stone wall. I hope my brother is alright.

"Boom!" A loud sound echoed around my room.

Is it a earthquake? Clutching my head tight as small fragments of stone fell above me. The iron door of my room slammed opened there appeared a tall man with light dirty short blond hair that looked to be around my fathers age by now. Then slowly two kids about my age walked behind him one was my height with green hair that stopped about to his ears, had small markings underneath his green emerald eyes, with a black frog hoodie and dark coat. The other had blonde hair that curled slightly matching with a slim crown with the same coat as the other boy.

What was happening! The tall man stepped more into the room so I could make out his face properly. The room was dim but I could clearly tell who he was.

"Dad?" I stammered, the man nodded giving me a warm smile. This could not be happening could it, a tear rolled down my check. Bang! A small rock knocked my head, and everything turned black.

I opened my heavy eyes at the bright light, looking around the room was white with some medical equipment. I was in some sort of hospital. The soft bed I laid on helped me relax in the situation at hand. I still had no idea what was happening.

Knock Knock! I hesitated to answer but gave in to the long silence.

"Come in," I replied, sitting up from my comfy bed.

My dad-I think entered my hospital room holding a small dark green ring box tucked in his hand. He walked up to me at a slow pace, facing me directly I was nervous.

"Tsukimi," I jumped at the sound of my name. "Yes?" I questioned fidgeting, looking at my father.

He suddenly burst into tears, "Tsukimi welcome back!" My dad cried giving me a warm hug, as I cried along with him.

After the long drama of tears my dad stood there giving me a serious look. Lifting up the box from his hand and handing it to me. I shifted strangely looking him in the eyes he nodded signaling me to open it. The lid was patched with a strange logo, lifting the cover there was a shiny ring with a orange jewel that had 'Sky and Mist' printed on it. I took the ring carefully and placed it on my ring finger.

It glowed a bright orange light that glistened in the white room. The light turned dull again. I looked up to my dad who told me everything about my twin brother Tsuna who was also granted the Vongola boss title as well, the battles they where in, the guardians, the new members of the family, and the special Vongola ring I received. The news was so happy to me but it then struck my mind.

"When do I get to see Tsuna and Mom?" I asked, I'll be able to see them again.

"Next month dear but you'll be staying at the Varia mansion till then Flan and Bel will help you." He pointed at the door there as the two boys who where with my dad at the warehouse walked in.

"Hello, I'm Flan and this is Bel sempai the prince boy over there." Flan spoked pointing the blonde.

"Shut up will you Flan!" Bel yelled throwing at hand full of silver knives at the back of Flans head.

Suddenly with my super intuition I went to deathperation mode. Hovering off my bed and swiftly burning the knives away with my sky flame from Flan.

I turned back, "You know Bel sempai you shouldn't throw knives at him even if it won't hurt him!" I mentioned to him but both there faces where shocked emotionless even my dad.

"Ummmmm?" I stuttered, "Whats wrong guys?" I asked they finally shaking out of their unusually odd trance.

"Nothing honey you can go with the boys I'll meet with you later." My dad said walking out of the room giving me one last hug.

Bel motioned me to follow him, we all walked through the hall. The walls where filled with drawings and pictures hanged in little frames. The silence was making me uneasy but was broken when we stepped outside the hospital. Flan pointed to a grey limo at the end of drive way. I nodded pacing myself with them up to the limo, it had the same logo that was on the ring box my dad gave me. The inside was quite normal for a limo for all that I know, I haven't really been out for the last decade. The engine roared and zoomed off.

Its been a mouth since I was saved from the warehouse I was held captive at and I was getting ready to see my family again. I stayed at the Varia mansion for the month. And had became very close friends with Flan and Bel.

I was dressed in my favourite orange and white shirt with brown shorts, long white socks and indigo sneakers. My brown hair was let down normally. I walked down the long corridor meeting up with Flan and Bel sempai at the stairs.

"Ready to go Tsuki?" Flan asked me already walking down the spiral wooden stairs. "Yep!" I squeaked answering Flans question.

As we approached the six feet high door where we where greeted by Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria and Levi. Xanxus was a very harsh on me when I first arrived here so was Squalo but they warmed up to me. Lussuria and Levi where much sweeter even if they we're assassin's.

What surprised me the most was that they battled with my brother Tsuna for the Vongola rings about last month. Note to self ask dad how he got me a twin Vongola sky ring. I was also happy in one of my battle sessions with Xanxus that I won and he said 'you fight just like Tsuna' which surprised me that I would have the same techniques like him since we're twins.

"Ohh I will miss you kiddo's!" Lussuria squealed flipping his green coloured side bangs while wiping a tear. he gave us a big hug!

"Get of of me Lussuria!" Bel screamed almost stabbing Lussuria.

We all stepped out of the mansion, I waved good bye to the others while stepping into the limo.

There was a note on one of the seats Flan picked it up,"Dear Tsukimi, Flan and Bel as you all know you'll be moving to Namimori so Tsukimi can meet her family. I have also decided to have you two stay at our home and go to school with her, Tsunayoshi and the guardians. Also Tsukimi your mom will be waiting at home. I can't wait to see you again. Signed - Iemitsu Sawada."

"What we have to go to school this sucks!" Bel wined cleaning his silver knives with a cloth.

"Well I'm sure its for the best besides you guys will be there with me." I mentioned eyeing the two assassins. Bel sighed finishing cleaning his last knife and agreed.

The limo finally stopped at a blueish home that was two stories high, had a wooden deck at the front yard with some clothes hanging from the visible clothes line. It was still the same I thought. Grabbing our bags out of the trunk we walked to the door of the home I haven't been in for years.

I pressed to doorbell to a familiar tender voice, "Coming!" The dark blue door slid opened, a women appeared wearing a light pink dress with a yellow apron her hair was a darker shade of brown compared to mine but was short up to her ears. She glanced at me and stood there not moving a muscle.

"Mom?" I spoke with low voice.

"Tsukimi is that you?" She asked waiting for the answer, I nodded she started to cry her tears flying a over the place as she embraced me into a comforting hug. "I'm back Mom."

It took some before mom settled down, letting us enter the home. The hall was just like before as small memories returned. As we entered the kitchen there was women with dull strawberry coloured hair, a little boys with a light brown colour of hair sat beside her, and two babies sitting across from them the little boy was dressed as a cow with a dark curly hair and a the little girl had pony tail braid with Japansese style clothes. These most be other members of the family.

"Mama Tsuna's back!" The little cow boy laughed snot dripping from his tiny nose.

"No Lambo that not Tsuna-san!" The little girls added, so his name is Lambo he's the guardian of the lighting ring.

"Hello there I'm Bianchi, this is Futa and thats I-pin." Bainchi stated waving her hand to Futa and the little girl.

"Hello!" He said.

Then Mom walked back into the kitchen, holding an old photo album, "Everyone I have something to tell you all." Everyone looked up even Lambo and I-pin stopped arguing, "It is really sudden but… This is my daughter Tsukimi Sawada, Tsuna's twin sister."

"WHAT!"

I started at the beginning telling them what had happened to me over the years. I had also explained why Flan and Bel where with me but I had to choose my words carefully Mom don'ts know about the Vongola yet. And since Bel fought with Bianchi's younger brother Gokudera the guardian of the storm ring. It took awhile to settle everything down after my huge appearance.

"I see, that must have been hard for you." Bianchi stated.

"Don't worry Tsuki-nee we're there for you!" Futa beamed with excitement. "Thanks Futa." I told him patting his head.

The talk had taken about an hour, Tsuna should be here soon. "Hey Mom does Tsuna even remember me?" I asked looking at my Mom's pale face.

"No dear it seems he forgot because of shock and we couldn't just tell him you where taken." She slowly told me wiping away tears, I nodded if Tsuna was taken even I wouldn't want to be told my brother was gone.

Knock Knock!

"I'll get it!"

I ran to the door and opened it. There stood a boy around my age with brown coloured hair that spiked up a little, and looked a bit like me.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice, yes he's Tsuna...


	2. Chapter 2

Your Eyes are Fire. Their image burnt into my soul. Scarred by beauty.

-Brandon

**Tsunayoshi Sawada POV**

I was walking back to my place with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn. The hitman sat on my head with no care in the world. The only thing I wanted to know was why we had to go back home so suddenly. My father had also told me the same thing as Reborn 'Tomorrow make sure as soon as school is done, bring your two guardian friends'.

We had just arrived at the front door. Gokudera knocked, the door was opened but by someone I didn't know. She looked similar to me, the colour of hair, eyes, face structure. All I had to say was.

"Who are you?"

The girl flinched back but noticed Reborn."I see you have arrived Tsukimi," Reborn stated, jumping off my head and landing near the mysterious girl.

"What do you mean Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked puzzled.

Reborn and the girl stayed silent. I had many questions. Why is she here? Why does she look like me? Those thoughts scrambled across my mind.

"Tsuna call the other guardians over," I was shocked, does this girl have something to do with the Vongola. "Meet in the backyard and also the Varia are here so do not attack." Reborn calmly ordered.

Wait what why is the Varia here. I started to sweat. The Varia are one of the reasons I hated being the heir.

"Does that mean Squalo's here!" Yamamoto asked holding his bat/sword from his shoulder.

"What do you mean Reborn-san they tried to kill us!" Gokudera snapped already pulling out some dynamite.

"Shishishi look who it!" A scary familiar voice hissed.

I looked up Belphegor and a boy with green hair walked beside the brunette. The storm guardian was filled with anger throwing hundreds of dynamite to the trio. "No Gokude!….." I was left speechless.

The brunette turned deathperation mode, she had the sky flame but with some mist flame more to the right. Her eyes where exactly like mine and she had the X-gloves. She used 'Zero Point Break Through' to turn the dynamite into a frozen state in mid air. She then turned landing softly.

What! How? I thought I was the only one that could do that move. I was shocked, so was Gokudera and Yamamoto. I was left in a trance what was going on.

"Reborn whats going on?" I stuttered my voice trailed off.

"Just come in and call the other guardians, your mother and Tsukimi will tell you something very important Tsuna." Reborn mumbled walking in the house with the girl and Varia.

I motioned Gokudera and Yamamoto to follow. Gokudera was calm now. I was glad a mad Gokudera is a scary one. We tip toed in the house I met my mom and the others at the kitchen table, the room was silent.

Hibari-san, Ryohei and Chrome Dukuro arrived at my home moments later. The gang of guardians made way to the backyard. Reborn had not spoken a peep about the girl and why the two Varia assassins had attended.

It was a miracle that Hibari the aloof cloud and Chrome where able to join the confusing matter thanks to Ryohei's encouragement. The sun Arcobaleno faced towards the Vongola family with the brown eyed brunette, and my mother. I waited in anticipation swallowing hard.

"What did you wanted to talk about Reborn. First I'm more concerned about who that girl is." I questioned.

"Tsuna your mother with speak to you about that term." The hitman calmly noted. I turned to my mother, her normal happy go lucky attitude changed into a more serious matter for all I knew.

"Tsuna this may be hard for you to believe but.." She stopped leaving me to worry, regaining herself as she spoke. "She is your twin sister Tsukimi Sawada and she was…" Trailing off to wipe away a single tear." Kidnapped for 13 years and she's back home!"

I couldn't believe what was just announced. Me having a twin sister that I was never told about but she did look rather familiar to myself. As my mother balled her eyes out Bainchi and Futa and the kids took her inside which gave us a chance to ask for a more disturbing matter.

"What does she mean she's my twin sister? How can she turn deathperat and use Zero Point Break Through? " I turned seeking Reborn for more advice.

He sighed as Tsukimi stepped forward.

"Tsuna you probably don't believe me since you have forgotten. But it is true I am your twin. I can deathperat because I'm also the heir to the tenth generation Vongola family." She held up her right hand which showed a matching Vongola Sky Ring but also included mist.

I was shocked speechless this was all to much.

"I was taken because of an Anti-Vongola force that wanted to obliterate the family, so they used me for top secret experiments over the decade. One of the things they found was I had Mist flame with my Sky flame. And the reason I know many of the moves you have learned like Zero Point Break Through because we're twins but the super intuition I was born with also."

The reason's started to make more sense.

"I was lucky to be found by the Varia and our father Iemitsu." She smiled at the two Varia's who where standing beside her. "And thats that." She finished giving us a reassuring smile.

"Wait Boss! This could be a trap!" Gokudera argued standing ahead of me.

"Gokudera I don't think its at trap besides my mom wouldn't lie to me. I believe her." I faced directly at my twin, as he stepped away.

Tsukimi was then aware of the tension appearing before her. I wouldn't disagree with her Hibari is defiantly intimidating.

"To the EXTREME! We have a new boss with us, welcome to the team. Lets train to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted giving me a slight once of relief.

The guardians didn't seem to mind the new family member/boss but I was not too sure about Gokudera. They all quickly got along in a matter of seconds even Chrome joined in.

Wow she must have an.."A affect on people ya I know even Xanxus warmed up to her." I was alarmed turning around seeing the green haired Varia speaking behind me.

"Hello I'm Flan, best friend of Tsuki and replacement for Mamon. You are quite the scaredy cat Tsuki's brother." Flan mentioned.

His last comment really set me off though but wow even Xanxus was mesmerized by her. The two assassins lead their way to Tsukimi acting like they where normal people; friends to be exact. Well we all aren't normal so I can't complain.

"Tsuna," Reborn respectfully called to me. I shifted my gaze to the Arcobaleno.

"Yes Reborn?"

"Those two will be staying here from now on since they are very close friends to Tsukimi. They will also accompany her and you to school. Those are the orders from Vongola Nono and your father." The hitman described walking casually through the glass door to the kitchen.

It was hard to understand why the Varia would have that kind of relationship with my sister. The way Tsukimi acted around them was different. But one thing was still unanswered was why can't I remember her.

After the encounter of my twin sister; which is was like a scene from a movie. Hibari had stayed silent since the whole meeting which wasn't like him, but I hope he wouldn't try to 'bite Tsukimi to death' that would be disastrous.

The disciplinary leader forced his way to my hyper twin sister pulling out his pair of tonfa's. No no no! What is Hibari-san thinking. Looking desperately for Reborn, the cloud ring holder was ready to attack.

He violently leaped in front of Tsukimi but was blocked by Bel holding up two small silver pairs of dinning knives. The blonde prince was eager to pounce and kicked him to the left of the yard. Hibari-san landed on his own two feet glaring to the person who blocked him from his prey.

Tsukimi ran to the intimidating battle, "Stop please, if you would like I will fight you at a later date." She stuttered trying not to look in Hibari's killer eyes, suggesting a compromise to the Perfect. I hoped that Hibari would take the idea to consideration.

The Perfect only stared at her but was calm. He let down his tonfa's and strutted away from the other Decimo. "I'll be waiting to bite you to death." He tonelessly chuckled leaving the famiglia. I sighed that was way to close.

"Good job stopping Hibari, Tsukimi not just anyone can do that."

She smiled and started to shake, "Thanks Tsuna but he is really intimidating.." I laughed.

We all entered my house for a small party in the kitchen. My mother and Bainchi had made a strawberry short cake. Gokudera spotted his older sister and felt sick all night resting in the living room. The atmosphere was amazing, Tsukimi had really fitted in and Bel…. Just kept throwing silverware at Flans frog hat.

It was 9:00 p.m. and the others left. The only ones that stayed was Tsukimi, Flan and Bel, to be honest Bel was really freaking me out. He was the one that almost killed Gokudera at the battle for the rings. The room got gloomy seeing Tsukimi fidgeted I decided to ease the mood.

"So you guys wants to see the rooms our Mom prepared?"

"Sure Tsuna. Come on Flan, Bel!" The brunette jumped hoping up the wooden stairs trying to encourage the two boys.

I followed her up the stairs and showed them the rooms down the second floor hall. Tsukimi's room was the one next to mine with a dark blue door. Flan and Bel had to share the room next to my sisters with a lighter blue door.

After they finished unpacking and settled in, I sat cross-legged on my bed. Reborn was already asleep on his red hammock in the corner. The day was really hard to take in now, I had a twin sister that was captured when I was young. Thinking about all the casualties when I heard a tiny knock on my door.

Springing out of bed I slowly crept my bed room door open. Tsukimi was outside in her orange and indigo pjs with her shiny brown hair in a pony tail, "Hi Tsuna can I talk to you?" She asked I nodded in response leading her in.

We sat down to the small wooden table in the middle of my room. I was quite nervous she may be my twin but I haven't really seen her or remember her.

"What do you want to talk about Tsukimi?"

"Oh you can call me Tsuki. I just wanted to know how you feel about this whole meeting your twin sister for the first time when you don't even remember me thing." She spoke with a high pitch tone.

I would have never thought she would ask me this kind of question straight off the bat so I was really startled.

"Well its was kind of crazy at first and I would never thought I had a sister but a twin. I was really surprised that you can deathperat, being the twin heir to the tenth generation Vongola famiglia with me, and that you can use Zero Point Break Through."

"Ya I figured thats how you would respond but thanks for letting Flan and Bel stay here." I said.

"Actually why do you care so much for those two? Sorry if it sounds rude but they did try to kill me and the others."

"Well they helped me to escape. They are my best friends every since I was found and far away from my family. And I know that the Varia did those things but I can't just pass up my first friends just like that." She told me, the look in her eyes showed compassion those two where very important to my sister.

"I see, you should go to bed its pretty late and you guys will be enrolling to my school tomorrow." I reminded her, as she walked to the door.

"Ok Tsuna. Good night."

"Night." When she left my bedroom I rolled on to my bed closing my tried eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
